The Dominators Fall
by wannabeWriter888
Summary: Invasion Part Three. The final showdown with the Dominators begin as the teams seek intelligence they can use against the extraterrestrial foe, as well as defenses and weapons. - - - AU. The final episode with a few changes and one major twist.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash, Arrow, or Legends of Tomorrow nor the comics they're based off. I merely borrowed them to play with for a short while and got this silly story._

 **A/N:** My least favorite part of the Invasion crossover because after all the buildup, I kind of felt the finale fizzled out – the time travel aspect felt forced and the final fight, while visually impressive, didn't seem tactically like the best. Overall, it was good, but my lack of interest in the episode probably shows in my writing.

The first episode of the crossover can be found under the Flash/Arrow crossover section and the second under the Arrow/Legends crossover section. Constructive criticism and positive reviews are welcomed.

* * *

Invasion Part Three

They were all gathered in the hanger again. The entire teams of the Flash, the Green Arrow, and the Legends. They were faced with an alien invasion against an enemy ominously known as the Dominators. So far, they'd lived up to their name as far as the teams were concerned. The Dominators had killed the President of the United States, then brainwashed most of the heroes present to turn on their own people and held five of the human members hostage for unclear but likely nefarious purposes.

Mostly through luck, some brilliance on the part of the geniuses, and pure determination, had the teams managed to survive this far. They'd lost the president but found and destroyed the device controlling their teammates. The hostage five found their way out of the Dominators' mind games while the rest of the teams managed to locate them and arrive in time to save the day. And in the process, they'd learned the worst news yet – the Dominators had a weapon and it was nearing completion.

"Okay, so what do we do now? How do we stop these Dominators and their weapon? And how do we find out if they were probing our minds about metahumans?" Rayna Palmer asked the questions on all their minds.

"We need a weapon we can use against them, because unlike Superman, I don't think most of us stand a chance in a fight against these aliens," Theo Queen said.

"We also need a defense in case they try to brainwash us again, to turn us, or anyone else for that matter, against us," Jazz Jackson pointed out.

"I think I might have an idea. I managed to do some scans of Mick, Jazz, and Martine while you guys were gone, and I think I know how the Dominators whammied you. I imagine I can create a defense, at least for everyone here and maybe a couple dozen others," Dr. Caiden Snow spoke up.

"Would a second pair of hands help?" Rayna offered, and Caiden gladly accepted.

"I also managed to get in contact with Director Michaels," Martine Stein interjected; "From what he and Superman have told me, I believe if any weapon can be constructed against the Dominators, it will have to target their unique physiology."

"Yes, a weapon. That's always good, but how?" Hattie Wells wanted to know.

"I have a few opinions, but I need to speak with Gideon and Superman some more before I begin my work," Martine explained.

"You know, information is what we really need right now, about the Dominators and their intentions," Natalie Heywood mentioned.

"We know that," Mick Rory scoffed, shining her heat gun.

"What I mean is, we aren't going to get anything out of the Dominators or the government now, but what if we question them earlier."

"Are you suggesting we travel back in time to interrogate a Dominator?" Johanna Diggle checked. She still had trouble wrapping her mind around the idea of time travel.

"Yes, we already know when and where they've come before."

"I'm in," Felix Smoak piped up, already sold on the idea.

"Me too," Cissy Ramon added, practically bouncing in her shoes in excitement at the dream-come true of time travel.

"What do you say oh, fearless leaders?" Sam Lance turned to look at Olivia Queen and Barbie Allen who'd remained quiet up to this point.

"I think these are all good plans, and there's enough of us to work on them, with however much time we have," Barbie said, but then turned to Liv to see if her co-leader agreed.

"We should try every avenue we can think of, but there's one more thing we need to do – we need to prepare to fight. Not just us, but every ally we can think of who might be willing to stand with us or knows some else who will. The Dominators are poised to attack us all over the world and we can't be every where at once, not even the metas among us."

The others nodded, seeing the wisdom in that plan. They weren't backing down despite the odds stacked against them.

"All right then, Caiden and Rayna, you're on defense research. Martine and Karl, you look into offense. Nat, since the time travel was your idea, you lead that mission. I hope you don't mind taking Cissy and Felix with you, and anyone else you think you might need. The rest of us will work with Liv to talk with our friends and allies and mount as much an opposition as possible," Barbie called the shots, after an encouraging nod from Liv.

X

Nat didn't know how to pilot the Waverider. Since Sam was busy tracking down old allies and friends from his League of Assassins days, that left only Mick to take them to the past. Since Amos Ziwe didn't know anyone in the 21st century, he chose to accompany Nat and Mick back in time. Though he wasn't quite certain what to make of the two tech-heads who were geeking out about everything they saw onboard the timeship – he also wasn't sure what Natalie meant when she defined the gushing, oohing and ahhing as "geeking" but resolved to ask Gideon at more appropriate time.

Mick transported them back to Redmond, Oregon 1951. Once there, she made the decision that Cissy and Felix should stay onboard the Waverider while the more experienced time travelers captured them a Dominator. Cissy and Felix immediately objected but Nat could see Mick's logic because the issue was a sensitive one and goodness knows the Legends had made enough mistakes with history while learning how to save the past. Overruled and outgunned, Felix and Cissy begrudgingly stayed behind.

"So, which one do you want to grab?" Nat asked Mick as they watched the 1951 US military fighting and losing to the Dominators in a field below. Nat was all suited up as Lady Steel, Amos was dressed in the yellow armor he wore as Animus, and Mick had her heat gun unholstered, but none of them were moving into fight just yet.

"I think we should wait, find ourselves a straggler," Mick decided.

It was a risky play, because they couldn't be certain there would be a straggler. Luck was with them, because once the fight was over, there was indeed one Dominator who stayed behind to look for any hiding soldiers. That was when the three Legends made their move.

With their combined power, they easily took down the Dominator. Nat was just congratulating the other two when men in dark suits appeared. One man in dark-rimmed glasses stepped forward and thanked the Legends for their work, then ordered them to put their hands up.

Back onboard the Waverider, Cissy and Felix saw everything go down.

"Oh, frak. What do we do now?" Felix looked to Cissy.

"We man-up, find ourselves some weapons, and save our friends," Cissy said with more confidence than she felt. Yet they had to, because the future was counting on them.

X

The Legends were taken to a secret NSA facility. Mick was divested of her gun, Natalie of her helmet, but the government agents didn't know how to remove Amos's totem medallion. All three were handcuffed and left in a room together, which was a mistake. Nat steeled up and broke her cuffs easily, Amos called up on the spirit of an elephant to snap his bindings, and Mick just picked the lock. They snuck out of the room they'd been locked in and followed Amos's keen ears to where the Dominator was strapped to a metal table before interrogation.

"Why are you here? Why did you attack us?" Nat asked the Dominator.

 _ **Our long-range scanners detected the emergence of enhanced humans on this planet.**_ The alien replied telepathically. "Metahumans," Natalie summarized.

"The JSA," Amos realized, wistfully recalling his previous team for a moment; "But we've done you no harm. We're not threat to you."

 _ **Not yet. We came to study your biological weaknesses. To protect ourselves in the future.**_

Amos and Nat tried to convince the Dominator that metahumans weren't a threat in the present or future, but then Agent Smith and his goons arrived. The Legends were tied up again, more securely, while the Dominator was wheeled to another room to be tortured for information. The Legends were still trying to get themselves free when the doors busted open.

"Did someone call for tech support?" Felix quipped as he and Cissy stuck a pose.

"Just get over here and get us free," Mick grouched.

Cissy had used her powers to locate the Legends' missing items and she and Felix retrieved those first. There was no reason for them to stick around, but then Cissy sensed the pain of the Dominator – a psychic connection she was more susceptible to than the rest. She insisted they try and save the Dominator. Working together, they managed to subdue most of the NSA agents. Mick had the pleasure of knocking out Agent Smith, then Lady Steel and Animus powered up to carry the Dominator back to the field where they'd caught the alien. There the alien's companions were able to beam the Dominator back to their ship and fly away.

The Legends and tech support returned to their present. They hadn't really accomplished what they'd set out to do and that disappointed them.

"Ms. Ramon, I am receiving a message for you from the Dominator ship," Gideon, the ship's male AI, said almost immediately upon their return.

Then Gideon displayed the holographic message, in which the teammates recognized the older façade of the Dominator they'd saved.

The Dominator outlined the reason for the message – a thank you for saving its life all those years ago, because without them the Dominator would've died; was supposed to have died. The alien warned them that the Dominators had determined the humans to be too great a threat; they feared that a human like the cruel Agent Smith would get meta-powers and abuse those abilities. They'd already sensed it happening, a metahuman using her powers to alter time, and then altering it again. The Dominators intended to end the metahuman threat once and for all.

Meanwhile, in Star Labs, Dr. Caiden Snow had had enough. He pulled Martine to the side. "Dr. Stein, what has gotten into you? You've been treating Lucas like a stranger all day and all he wants to do is help you."

Caiden was rather close to the whole Stein family. He'd bonded with them when Martine was first learning about her Firestorm powers. Back then Martine's second half had been Veronica Raymond, Caiden's fiancé. Caiden and Martine had maintained a special bond because of Roni.

"He is a stranger to me," Martine sighed.

"I don't understand," Caiden furrowed his brow.

"Lucas isn't supposed to exist. In the original timeline, Clarence and I never had a child. I was too focused on my work, but because of some encouragement I gave my younger self, that changed. Lucas is an aberration, like the kind the Legends and I have been correcting."

"Well, Lucas is very real to me. He's a smart, compassionate man who really looks up to his mom. Aberration or not, if you take the time to get to know him, I think you'll realize how special he truly is."

Martine was afraid. She knew the Legends would want to correct the aberration she'd accidently made, if they ever found out about Lucas, and that made her leery of bonding with her son. But with Caiden's encouragement, she opened herself up to the possibility of being a mother and started to get to know Lucas as they worked on a weapon against the Dominators. And Caiden was right, Lucas was a wonderful young man; the child Martine never knew she wanted until she found him waiting for her.

X

Agent Smith held a grudge for over sixty years. He didn't appreciate the Legends taking away his prisoner and he didn't like the idea of the superheroes mounting a defense against the Dominators. He set up a meeting with the heroes with the aid of Lyle Michaels, the director of ARGUS. Cissy was part of the team that went to hear Agent Smith out. A party which also included the Flash, Green Arrow, Superman, Sparta, White Condor, and Atomica.

"Despite your interference, we managed to broker peace with the Dominators. Peace that lasted until you," Agent Smith stabbed a finger in the Flash's direction, "went back in time and altered things. The Dominators fear that kind of power being used against them."

"Of course, they do, they can't exactly go around calling themselves the Dominators if there's someone out there that can defeat them," Atomica quipped.

"We came here because you said you had a way to resolve this situation peacefully, what is it?" the Green Arrow shot Atomica an unamused look.

"The Dominators don't like the idea of metahumans, but they're willing to let us live, if the Flash turns herself over. Her ability to change time on a whim is what they truly fear."

"That's not gonna happen," Superman replied for all of them.

The meeting was over, there was no point in staying when they didn't want to hear what Agent Smith was trying to sell. None of them believed the Dominators would honor that agreement anyway.

Cissy couldn't help but think over all she'd heard and done that day. She'd unwittingly changed the past, trying to show compassion to the Dominator in the NSA's hands. For once, she'd actually been in Barbie's shoes and she knew how it felt to make that kind of decision. It made Cissy realize how unfair she'd been to her friend – first blaming Barbie for not saving her sister, Dana, and now for unintentionally causing Dana's death. Because in saving the Dominator from Agent Smith, Cissy knew she'd only fueled the aliens' fear of the dangerous potential of metahumans.

X

Barbie had decided that maybe Agent Smith was right. Maybe the Dominators could be convinced to leave Earth alone, if she agreed to surrender to them. Knowing this was all her fault, that the Dominators had only come back to Earth because of Flashpoint, made her feel like she needed to do this. She confessed as much to Olivia, Win, and Felix; after she asked the latter to track down Agent Smith for her. What she didn't expect was for every team member to block her way when she tried to leave.

"If you think the Dominators are gonna just leave us alone because they have you, you clearly haven't been paying attention," Sam said.

"Then I'll buy you more time to prepare a defense," Barbie argued.

"We're as ready as we're going to be, Barbie. What we need is you," Martine spoke up.

"The world needs the Flash now more than ever," Win reminded his girlfriend.

"I'm the reason we're in danger," Barbie repeated.

"No, you're not. The Dominators would've found their way back to Earth eventually, it's what they do. They don't like species with the power to fight back," Karl Danvers retorted.

"Listen, Red, when you got a crew, you gotta stick with them even when it would be easier to cut and run," Mick interjected when Barbie still looked doubtful.

"What I think Mick is trying to say, is that you're our friend and we don't want to lose you," Cissy walked up to Barbie; "What I need to say, is I'm sorry for being so hard on you, about Dana, about Flashpoint. You didn't mean for the future to change when you set things right, but it did. I understand that now, and I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend, but I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself for nothing."

"We stand together, or we will fall," Rayna said.

Barbie looked at all the determined faces. None of which bore an ounce of blame for her. She still felt guilty about the consequences of her actions, but she was grateful for their forgiveness. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We save our planet," Liv answered.

And in answer, as if they knew what was being said in the hanger below them, the Dominators launched their meta-bomb.

The teams divided. Sam took Cissy and a joined Firestorm onto the Waverider. They intended to intercept and destroy the weapon before it reached Earth – they had to, as Felix predicted millions of additional casualties beyond the metahumans if the bomb should strike the planet's surface. With the help of the Flash, Speedy, and Superman, the remaining team members were divided among three of the threatened cities where they'd been unable to mount a defense of allies or police force. Atomica and Heat Wave fought in a capital in Europe. Green Arrow, Sparta, and Red Arrow took on the Dominators in China while Animus and Lady Steel fought in Africa.

Meanwhile, the Flash, Superman, and Speedy were running (and flying) around the world at their top speeds. The two Dr. Steins had produced a small device that would emit sound waves which caused excruciating pain to the Dominators, perhaps enough to disable them in the fight. The Dominators were unable to feel the devices being attached due to their tough epidermis, but the weapon couldn't be activated until all the aliens had been tagged. Not unless they wanted to risk some of the Dominators figuring out what was wrong and counteracting the sound.

X

As the heroes fought around the world, Irwin West found his face being broadcast worldwide. Thanks to some brilliant hacking on the part of Felix, with the help of ARGUS, Win was doing his best to give hope to a very confused, alien-swarmed world. And in the process, distract the Dominators as well.

"To the people of Earth, as many of you are aware, eighteen of our cities are currently under attack. The creatures attempting to overrun our cities are aliens. They call themselves the Dominators, and they want you to be afraid of them. Don't be. Even as I speak, heroes of all kinds and walks of life are rising to protect our cities, our world."

In the streets of Central City, Detective Jo West was in the thick of things. She may not have been fighting, but she was seeing to the evacuation of civilians from the expanding battle zone. Central City's finest had joined forces with a man in a white wig who wielded an icy gun as well as an unfamiliar woman with palm-sized energy blasters (Hattie Wells in disguise). Together they were pushing back the invading Dominator force.

"We many not always agree as countries, as neighbors, but we all have one thing in common. This is our world and I think I speak for all of us when I say, we aren't going to give it up without a fight. For some us, that means fighting with our weapons and knowledge, others with our words, but not all of us have those talents. Some of us can help simply by getting out of the way and letting those who know what they're doing, do their jobs."

Over in Star City, Deputy Mayor Quinn Lance was teleconferencing with city leaders and police commissioners in several of the endangered cities. She was helping them coordinate their forces with the allies the teams had managed to call in – most of the allies had unusual, though effective, means of fighting back but their cities weren't used to their methods.

In London, there was a dark-haired man with a lasso and dressed like a Greek gladiator who was single-handedly corralling the Dominators back. Bats from Gotham had taken over New York City. A woman who glowed green and seemed to fight with everything imaginable was defending Los Angeles while Hawkman and Hawkgirl flew in defense of Mexico City. Further down in South America, a second Animus and the retired Wildcat worked together. And then up in Canada, a half-machine, half-woman was turning the tide against the Dominators with the help of a black-hooded woman who fought an awful lot like a previous Team Arrow member, Arrowette.

"If we all do our parts today, and have faith, then the Dominators will not win. If we stand together, united, then they will be the ones who fall. Not us."

X

Try as she might, Frequency couldn't open a breach large enough to send the Dominators' meta-bomb to Earth 15, a dead world. Sam gave her two tries, then switched tactics. He sent Firestorm after the bomb.

"Okay, now what?" Jazz yelled as the Waverider swept backwards to fight off the Dominators' fleet of smaller, landing ships.

"I believe Captain Lance intends for us to transmute the bomb," Martine answered in Jazz's head.

"We've never done something this big before," Jazz reminded the professor, doubt in her thoughts.

"We must try, Ms. Jackson."

Jazz did try. She could feel the molecules of the bomb altering beneath her hands, but it didn't seem to be enough. She didn't seem to have enough energy to get the job done. The bomb was falling faster now, low in Earth's atmosphere. Heading straight for Central City, the main hub of metahuman activity. "I can't do it."

"We must, Jasmine. I have son down there, his name is Lucas, and I would very much like the chance to get to know him."

Shock filter across the telepathic bond of Firestorm, but then determination took its place. "I believe in you," Martine encouraged. Jazz gave it all she had; her focus, and her anger at the Dominators. The meta-bomb shifted and lost its form, transmuting into water nearly a mile above Central City.

Down below, at different points of the globe, Superman, the Flash, and Speedy called into the hanger. "I've tagged every ugly in my sector," Speedy announced first.

"All my devices have been placed," the Flash added.

"Same here," Superman finished; "Going to engage now."

"Well, that's all of them," Lucas nodded to Felix, after checking a computer screen that was monitoring the trackers imbedded in the anti-Dominator devices.

"Then, let's end this," Felix replied. He pressed a big red button on his screen and activated the devices.

X

Against all odds, they won. The devices, when used in unison, caused such on overlapping psychic feedback throughout all the Dominators, they'd collapsed on the spot. The teams, their allies, and the police force backed with ARGUS aid, wasted no time in carting the Dominators back to their ships. An auto-program in the landing ships activated once the last Dominator was onboard and the last human off. The ships rose into the sky and returned to their mothership. Their weapon gone, and their egos bruised at their easy defeat, the Dominators retreated to lick their wounds.

Between Superman, and the woman with a green ring, an ally was found off-world who was willing to intercede on the Earth's behalf in an intergalactic federation that protected less-developed worlds. This Federation was an enemy of the Dominators and they had the necessary fire power to keep the Dominators away from Earth for a very long time.

The day after the invasion was turned back, and negotiations were underway to protect the Earth with the Federation, an awards ceremony was held for those who'd defended the planet. Specifically, the heroes whose real identities couldn't be risked to the general public. Not all the heroes who'd fought wanted recognition of any sort, but Director Michaels did manage to wrangle together the three originals teams for a meeting with the new President of the United States, Olivia Marsdin.

The teams met President Marsdin in their vigilante/hero/legend gear. The ceremony was held in a private hanger, and a few pictures were taken, to be sealed and declassified only after many years had passed, so that the world might one day know the real heroes behind the masks.

"All I'm saying, is if they really wanted to show their gratitude, they could've offered something of more value," Mick grouched after the President was gone. Still, she didn't remove the medal that now dangled off her neck.

"We aren't in it for the glory or rewards," Amos sighed. Rayna and Nat nodding in agreement.

"Says, you."

"Hey, Doc, can I talk to you for a second," Jazz managed to pull her mentor and co-pilot away from the discussion with Mick.

"This is about Lucas," Martine guessed when Jazz seemed to be struggling with the words. She'd noticed they were well away from the earshot any of their fellow Legends.

"It is. You told me you and Clarence never had kids."

"Because we didn't, originally. Lucas is an aberration, but he's not a threat to the timeline, you must believe me, Jasmine. He's an amazing young man, I don't want to lose him. . . I understand what I'm asking but please, let's keep this secret between us," Martine pleaded.

"A'right, but I'd like to meet him. This Lucas," Jazz replied after a thoughtful pause.

"You do?" Martine smiled, delighted.

"Course, who else is gonna tell me all the embarrassing stories about you as a mom?" Jazz teased. Having grown up without her mom, Jazz knew she'd give anything for a chance like what Martine had; so, she'd protect her partner's secret. And maybe she'd find a brother of sorts in Lucas Stein.

X

Karl stood apart, still in his Superman suit, watching the celebration. Though he'd been happy to help Barbie defend her home, this world wasn't really his. These people weren't his closest friends, but he was happy for them, and would like to call them his friends in the future. He was surprised when Olivia Queen approached him – actually, she snuck up on him, but he tried not to let her see how unsettling he found that fact.

"Look, I wanted to apologize. I don't do well with change or trusting new people, and I was harder on you than I should've been," Liv said sincerely.

"I think I understand. Barbie, she told me a little about what happened to you, what made you the Green Arrow. In your shoes, I'd be wary too. Thank you, for the apology, but what do you say we start over?" Karl offered.

"I'd like that."

"Hi, my name's Karl Danvers. It's nice to meet you," he held out his hand with a smile. After a moment of hesitation, Liv smiled back and shook his hand. "Olivia Queen."

"Where's a camera when you need one," Barbie jested as she strolled over.

"Come on Babs, we were having a moment," Karl mock-glared at his friend.

"I'm sorry, would a hug make it better?" Barbie spread her arms wide and looked at Karl and Olivia. The archer shook her head in exasperation and looked ready to move away.

"We did just save the world, and decided we're all best friends," Karl added thoughtfully with a mischievous smile.

"Ooh, we should do a group hug then," Barbie suggested. Then the speedster and alien looked to Liv. After a droll look for both of them, Liv shrugged; "What the heck. Just this once."

Barbie and Karl closed in on her without a second encouragement.

They'd all three just rejoined the merriment when who should appear, but a very unwelcome guest.

"I hope you're all happy, because you've just made an enemy of unbelievable power," Agent Smith snarled. "What you stopped was only one contingent of a larger army, an alien dominion we had a peace agreement with, an agreement now up in flames."

"You know, I had a nice chat with your president about that. I told her about how back on my Earth, there's a division known as the Department of Extranormal Operations. She thought it sounded like a great idea," Karl casually interrupted the livid agent; "She also, really liked my idea of posting you to the Arctic. In fact, I think your ride is here."

Karl smiled and gestured behind Agent Smith. The older man turned and found himself face to face with an unsmiling Lyle Michaels.

"Mr. Smith, if you'll please come with me. ARGUS has some questions regarding your role in the Dominators' attempted invasion," the director of ARGUS motioned to two agents behind him who promptly grabbed both of Agent Smith's arms. They hauled him away as Lyle tipped his head to the heroes and left.

X

In a bar somewhere between Central City and Star City, the patrons were murmuring more than drinking. Those that did drink were keeping the taps busy, drinking their worries away. After all, aliens had attacked eighteen different cities around the globe only days before. The sinewy, red-headed creatures had fled the Earth and the world leaders had assured the masses that the aliens would not be coming back, but there were a lot of unanswered questions. Like why had the aliens, now being called the Dominators, come to Earth? And what had forced them to leave? There were rumors of heroes out of Central City and Star City, as well as legends both new and old, defending the planets. Yet no one knew anything for fact.

President Marsdin had promised answers in a press conference in a couple days, but even then, the world would never be the same.

These problems did not affect two of the bar's customers. But then, Barbie Allen and Olivia Queen were used to facing threats that pushed them to their limits. For them, this was a well-deserved break from the day-to-day hustle of their lives and the next crisis on the horizon. This was a chance for them to do something normal. As a couple of good friends.

"Life certainly has gotten more interesting since I first started out," Liv mused.

"Would you really have it any other way?" Barbie wanted to know.

"No," Liv answered, though she did glance wistfully at her left hand. She'd gotten a taste of a normal life and it had been sweet, but this was real.

"To things not being normal," Barbie hefted her glass.

"To life being full," Olivia added.

Their glasses clinked. They drank. And the world around them kept spinning onto the next story.

The End

X

Character Mash-Up

(again, who I picture in the roles, for anyone who's interested)

Olivia Queen / Green Arrow: Katie Cassidy

Barbara 'Barbie' Allen / the Flash: Danielle Panabaker

Karl Danvers / Superman: Rick Cosnett

Theo Queen / Red Arrow: Colton Haynes

Johanna Diggle / Sparta: Sydelle Noel

Felix Smoak / Watchman: Stephen Amell

Irwin 'Win' West: Franz Drameh

Francisca 'Cissy' Ramon / Frequency: Jessica Camacho

Caiden Snow / Killer Cold: Robbie Amell

Harriet 'Hattie' Wells: Susan Walters

Sam Lance / White Condor: Jared Padalecki

Rayna Palmer / Atomica: Summer Glau

Mikayla 'Mick' Rory / Heat Wave: Peyton List

Jazz Jackson / Firestorm: Maisie Richardson-Sellers

Martine Stein / Firestorm: Calista Flockhart

Natalie Heywood / Lady Steel: Courtney Ford

Amos Ziwe / Animus: Keiynan Lonsdale

Lucas Stein: Grant Gustin

Voice of Gideon: Arthur Darvill

Lyle Michaels: Paul Blackthorne

Wallis 'Walls' West / Speedy: China Anne McClain

Jo West: Danielle Nicoloet

Quinn Lance: Alex Kingston

President Olivia Marsdin: Lynda Carter

 **A/N2:** I didn't recast Agent Smith because the character makes more sense as a man. I left the new President as a woman, because I wanted to put Lynda Carter in the role as the writers originally wanted to do.

Honorable Mentions:

Roxy Harper / Arrowette: Willa Holland

Halle Jordan / Green Lantern: Emily Brett Rickards

Amadeus Waller: David Ramsey

Leona Snart / Commander Ice: Caity Lotz


End file.
